degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Miles Hollingsworth III/@comment-25882666-20141225171625
Dear Miles, I'm so sorry that your family doesn't appreciate you: their lack of affection is a reflection of their character and not yours. I cannot even begin to imagine the pain you must feel at having to deal with the fact that you've been repeatedly let down and disappointed by those who are meant to love, comfort, and cherish your sweet spirit, and your actions are obviously guided by a place of hurt. You do what others expect and you hurt all the while. You hurt and ache for a love which you feel you don't deserve. I've had my eye on you since your first appearance - that charm captured my attention yet it was the complicated guy underneath who received my love. You put on this facade of having a great life, of not feeling, because it gives you a sense of control that your father took away. You can't control it when he berates you relentlessly instead of lovingly guiding you or the fact that no-one understands that your heart is bruised so you try to keep it hidden away by hurting others before they can hurt you, but your sense of feeling like you have a little bit of choice comes by doing whatever is guided in the moment by your pain. You're a sweet guy who messes up and acknowledges these mistake, and you're also the guy who continues to make these mistakes because you've come to think of yourself as a failure. As someone who can do no good. Your lack of self-confidence is heartbreaking. The lengths you've been willing to go to in order to gain acceptance from your father is worrying and reveals the scared boy who tries to hide himself behind the big talk and money. I just want to give you a hug and tell you that you're worth so much more than you think: you are more than enough. You have people in your life who love and adore you for who you are, if your father cannot the wonderful person you are then that's on him. You are no responsible for him or his behaviour. I know, it's easier said than done probably, but you need to have more faith in yourself because your friends do. You're the boy who helps people without question: Maya, Zoe and even Zigmund needed you and you were there no matter how long it took you to realise your strength could give other people hope. You are enough. You are good. You are full of promise and potential. Sometimes a person has to hit rock bottom they say before they can rise to the top they say, maybe you need to realise how needed you are and learn to love yourself. Your father's words are cruel, he's cruel. You are not him, you just have his name. You are Miles Hollingsworth...you are your own person. There are going to be hard days. But you've gotten through them before and you'll get through them again. From, Your wifey